The Life and Times of Whouffle (M rated version)
by Clarasbowties
Summary: A little insight to what happens in the TARDIS when the cameras aren't rolling. What happens when the Doctor and Clara end up taking a trip to the moon for cocktails? These are a series of one shots I write from prompts I recieve on Tumblr. Thank you to the several Tumblr users who requested fics! (INCLUDES THE WINK WINK TRILOGY)!
1. Cocktails and Friskiness

**SMUT WARNING: Read at your own risk.**

_Cocktails & Friskiness  
Rated: M  
Prompt submitted by Clara-Oswald-Whoufflegirl  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing._

The Doctor gallivanted back towards the TARDIS, still pondering the day's activities. All of the Doctors had come to his aid, and there was a chance that Gallifrey was still out in the Universe somewhere. He could go home if he pleased. He looked at the TARDIS door and began to smile. Slowly sighing, he realized that he was not so alone in the Universe. He always had Clara, his impossible girl, but now he could have his home planet- From now on, his new mission would be to find his home.

Opening the doors to the TARDIS was like starting a new journey. Clara was leaning on the TARDIS console talking to sexy, while he observed her behavior from afar. The two most beautiful creations he had ever laid his eyes on were talking right in front of him and actually getting along. He paused to admire their beauty for so long that Clara took notice. She immediately ran over to him and threw her arms around him for a hug. The hug was kind and warm, just like the rest of the hugs Clara had given to the Doctor, yet this time she whispered something in his ear. It took a few moments, but after it registered he jumped back and fixed his bow tie.

"So, what's your answer?" she teased while crooking her eyebrows.

"My answer to …" he responded with a slight tilt of his head indicating how confused he was.

"Where are we celebrating?" she laughed and trotted back towards the TARDIS.

"Clara, what do you mean" he coughed in the middle of his sentence, staring at her blankly.

Clara giggled, "I'm just saying that we should find somewhere to get cocktails and see what happens".

She immediately ran off towards the TARDIS console and began to wave at him in order to make him do the same. He had just realized that Gallifrey survived, due partially to Clara, and he could not be more pleased. However, he had no idea what Clara was up to. Why did they have to celebrate? Why could they not simply have a nice trip exploring and finding Gallifrey? She then looked over at him, crocked her finger and winked in order to get him to help her fly the TARDIS.

"The moon has decent cocktails" the Doctor suggested, now joining Clara next to the console.

"The moon'll do" she replied with a smirk beginning to form on her face.

The two looked at each other for a while before finally coming back to reality. Both were blushing profusely when the Doctor started to drive the TARDIS towards the moon. He had no idea what was going to happen tonight, but he knew that there was definitely going to be a celebration. Clara probably would not know about any of the drinks that they made on Mars, because although they use the same types of alcohol, they do not have the same drink names. He hoped Clara would not be too confused by the different names of each of the drinks and could still have a good time.

The TARDIS landed on Mars in what seemed like seconds after the Doctor had pulled the lever to take off. Clara immediately began to jump up and down and scramble for her things. The Doctor looked at her confused, wondering where this sudden energy had come from. Forcefully, she grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the TARDIS and onto the Moon. It was beautiful! There were stars everywhere, and a little town was situated straight in front of them. Clara pulled the Doctor towards the middle of town until they found a little pub positioned on the side of the road. It was not too busy, so Clara and the Doctor waltzed in and sat in the first two seats they could find.

The bar seemed a bit different than those on Earth; the colors were brighter, there was nothing on the walls and the bar tenders were casually walking around the bar with different colored hats. The bar was not one sided, either. It was formed like a square with all the alcohol gathered in the did not question it; she simply wanted to celebrate the magnificence of finding Gallifrey with her Doctor.

As she looked through the menu, she realized that all of the drinks had funny names. The ingredients included the same types of alcohol, but the names of the mixed drinks were all wrong. The mud slides were known as the "Naughty Daleks" and the whisky sours were known as the, "Killer Cybermen".

"What is up with these names, Doctor?" Clara laughed as she tried to decide what to drink.

"They have these names everywhere, really…" he breathed, "…but still no 'Dirty Doctor' anywhere".

Clara looked up at him. "I think we could change that" she began as she licked her lips and winked at him.

The Doctor glared at her, "Oi, shut up"!

The Doctor stared at her for a moment as she giggled and turned back towards the drink menu. The bartender circled around the bar again, the whole time never taking his eyes off Clara. He really could not blame the man; Clara was by far the most attractive woman there. Her hair bounced up and down whenever she moved, and the way her dress accentuated her features was so perfect even the Doctor caught himself glancing every now and again. He began looking her up and down as she continued to read the ingredients in all of the different drinks. She was adorable even when she was focused; her fingers gently meeting her mouth caused him to wonder what other things she could-

No. No. He could not think like that. She was his companion and although it would be lovely to get to know Clara a little more personally, he valued her and did not want to lose her companionship over something silly like romance.

"I'll have a Sex on Venus please" Clara chirped as the man making her drink raised his eyebrows and smirked.

The Doctor chuckled and added, "I'm going to have a Blue Moon, if you don't mind".

Clara gasped, "You said they did not have any of the same drinks we did"!

"They don't" the Doctor grinned, "This is beer".

Throughout the evening, Clara and the Doctor had several drinks and they both could feel themselves getting cuddlier with one another as the night went on. The bar was almost empty by the time the two of them had about five drinks each. There were a group of elderly women sitting on the opposite side of a bar and a man and a woman kissing a few seats down from the Doctor. After ordering another round of drinks, Clara and the Doctor began talking some more and were clearly engulfed in conversation. However, a man came and sat right next to Clara and began interrupting by trying to gain Clara's attention. The man, who was clearly interested in Clara, looked strangely familiar. The Doctor soon identified the man as the bar tender who had previously gotten their drinks.

"Why hello there!" Clara smiled as she grabbed her sixth drink off the counter.

"Hello" the handsome young man replied as he took her hand and kissed it, never taking his eyes from hers.

She could not keep herself from blushing as she stammered, "My name is Clara… and this is the Doctor"!

"Ahh" he examined, "and you two are married"?

"No! No… we are just friends" Clara explained, clearly noticing the Doctor fidgeting behind her at this man's assumption.

"Well, then. I hope the Doctor does not mind if I ask to talk to you in private, does he?" the man said while motioning towards the Doctor.

"Um" the Doctor was unsure what to say, "I guess not" he sighed.

"Good. Then Clara come with me, love" the man winked as he took Clara's hand and guided her over to another part of the bar.

The Doctor was clearly angry that this man had taken his Clara away from him. Yet again, she was not his. He glanced over to them, and they were extremely cozy over in the corner of the bar. Her hand would casually stray to his shoulder and he would whisper something in his ear. Clearly unaware of everyone else at the bar, the gentleman placed a kiss on her cheek. That's when things began to get out of hand. Clara cradled his head in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips.

This display of affection was driving the Doctor insane. Clara and this strange man were over in the corner kissing passionately for what seemed like hours and there was nothing he could do about it. Another drink arrived and Clara drank that one immediately and led the strange man over to the bathrooms. The Doctor could not let her make this mistake. Over a period of three hours, Clara had inhaled six drinks. If he did not get Clara back to the TARDIS, she may do something that she regretted with this man. He followed the two of them to the bathroom and heard moaning almost instantly. He knew what they were up to, and it drove him wild. He knocked on the bathroom door with every ounce of his strength. The moaning and giggling just became louder and louder until the Doctor could not take it anymore.

"Clara! Clara, get out here! It's the Doctor!" he boomed so loud that the entire pub could hear.

"Oh, Doctor… it's okay we're just…" she choked.

"I know what you're doing" the Doctor began to get frustrated, "Now get out here before you continue any further"!

With that, Clara came charging out of the bathroom with her dress half on. It seemed like she had been crying. The man came slowly after her, nudging the Doctor as he passed.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN" the Doctor screamed as he pushed the man against the side of the wall.

The strange man just stood there dazed and confused as the Doctor paid their bill and ran after Clara, who was now sprinting towards the TARDIS. Her little legs carried her so far in a short matter of time, but the Doctor's long one's matched her stride and they entered the TARDIS at the same time. She would not stop to look at him and she paced around the center console clearly trying to form words to express what she was thinking. After the silence began to get to him, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you know how stupid that was!" he panicked, "you could have ended up going home with that guy… I could have lost you" he sobbed, realizing the reality of what he had just said.

"He only fingered me! Plus, do you know how badly I wanted that to be you?" Clara questioned angrily after her many moments of silence.

"You… what-"the Doctor shouted as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"That man- he took me away from you! We were so close to having sex in that bathroom, Doctor… and the whole time I wanted him to be you!" she bit her lip, her emotions were clearly at their peak.

"It could have been! You left me, remember?"

"What do you mean it could have been? "She looked up hopefully.

"It still can be" he said as he took her waist and frantically pulled her into him.

"Doctor…" she whispered as his lips pressed against hers and the last of the space left between them was finally closed.

He had no idea how this situation happened; they had somehow made their way to his bedroom and Clara was on top of him kissing him passionately as his erection pressed against the inside of his jeans. They were both lying on the bed as their need for one another grew stronger and stronger. Clara was clearly extremely drunk and so was he, so there was no way to tell whether or not these emotions were real. He knew he wanted her with every ounce of his being, but he did not know whether or not she wanted this or if it was just the alcohol moving her.

"Cl- Clara" he gasped as her thigh pressed on his now firm erection.

"Doctor… down boy" she teased as she attempted to unzip his pants.

"No, Clara" he moaned as she began to pull down his pants and boxers, "I need to know that you want this. Not the intoxicated you, but you. _My Clara_".

"This is how much I want this, Doctor" she stated as she lowered her mouth onto him. Every breath created a new sensation and the Doctor had to constantly suppress the urge to thrust himself into her. She began sucking with more force than ever and occasionally applied pressure to his tip with her tongue, which caused him to gasp in pleasure. He had no idea how much more of this he could take until he would explode. Not wanting to offend her, he brought Clara's face up to his gently and kissed her fiercer than ever.

"I can't stop, Clara. Not now. I need you" he whispered, which made her shiver all over. He flipped her over and began kissing down her neck, occasionally leaving love bites over her delicate skin. Once he made his way down to the bottom of her dress, he began to unravel it over her head. The fabric almost swayed off her body, like it was meant to be taken off.

Looking up, he realized that Clara was not wearing a bra. He grew harder at the simple sight of her breasts, and he was scared to discover what would happen if he actually touched them. He looked down on her and pulled her underwear down and off her in one swoop. Realizing that she had both of her eyes closed, before thrusting his tongue into her he muttered, "This is my apology for letting the other guy touch you". A moment after Clara had comprehended what he said; his tongue had begun running circles around her clit. His mouth was constantly moving around her, and she could not stop herself from moaning his name. The harder he thrust his tongue into her, the louder she cried out. The Doctor knew neither of them could last much longer, so he exited her and powerfully pounced back on top of her. His eyes never left hers as they shared a frantic kiss.

"Doctor- please." She begged as she felt his manhood digging at her entrance.

The Doctor smirked. He finally got her where he wanted her. He was the boss. "Fine" he responded, "but only because you asked so nicely" and on the last syllable he thrust himself into her. The two collided like former lovers rediscovering each other's bodies. Clara seemed to match his desperate thrusts with her hips perfectly while the Doctor knew every area that would make Clara gasp if he kissed or touched it.

Slowly making his way down to her breasts, he began kneading one with one hand and massaging the other one with his mouth. The constant thrusts were still shaking their bodies violently, as the softness of the Doctor's mouth lingered over Clara's nipples. Driving himself to the edge, he plunged his face into her neck and with every thrust he began to whimper. He built up momentum and the love and lust that were pouring from his hearts shattered into noises. The little whimpers were clearly music to Clara's ears, as she began to run her fingers through his hair as he drew closer to the edge.

Still smashing together, the Doctor maintained a tight grasp on Clara's body, never wanting to let go of the closeness they had gained from this experience. Clara's cries and screams of pleasure only drove the Doctor closer to his climax. Placing her hands on the headboard, Clara exploded while simultaneously whimpering the Doctor's name. The sight of this paired with Clara's body clenching around him was enough to drive him to finish and he held her close for every minute of his pleasure.

They both slowly toppled over together and fell side by side on the bed. Both of them were out of breath, but at least a lot of the alcohol had left the Doctor's system. He finally felt fine, and turned to check up on Clara. When he faced her, he realized that she was fast asleep next to him. A grin engulfed his face and he pulled Clara into himself.

"My impossible girl, no one will ever take you from me again" he stated before they both drifted off into an uninterrupted sleep.


	2. Wink Wink

_*Wink Wink*  
Requested by: anon  
Rated: __**M is for talk of smut. It doesn't actually happen, but it's implied.**__  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; but yet again I call dibs on Matt Smith._

His nightly rounds on the TARDIS were never that entertaining. After a wonderful day of discovering and adventuring, the Doctor enjoyed taking strolls alone through the TARDIS in order to clear his head and relax. Now that Clara had moved in, he rarely found time for these excursions other than when she was fast asleep. Usually, they would just consist of rediscovering the different rooms of the TARDIS. Now that Clara had a bedroom on the TARDIS, his excursions had completely changed. He enjoyed the alone time, but he loved walking past Clara's room and casually glancing in at her while she was sleeping silently. He loved having her by his side during the day time and would not change the fact that they were running together for the universe, but she was truly precious when she was off dreaming. The look on her face was so peaceful and pleasant that he could not help but stare; sometimes he would stare for minutes and sometimes he was content looking at her for hours.

He decided tonight he would leave Clara's bedroom for last so he could stay and watch her for longer. He went for his late night swim in the pool, and then continued to the library for some reading and jammy dodgers. After reading a few hundred pages, he got up and continued to roam the TARDIS. He searched many hallways and found many rooms, but none of their beauty could compare to the beauty he found in Clara when she was fast asleep. He decided it was time to take a stroll to Clara's room. Even though he knew he would stay there the rest of the night, his willpower failed him and he was quickly skipping to her room.

Usually Clara was peaceful when she slept; she would barely make a sound or turn the entire night. However, tonight was different. The Doctor could hear she was moaning from down the hall. Thinking that it might be a nightmare, he ran down the hall and into her room as fast as he could. He noticed that she was not turning in her bed, but her fists were clenched. He thought about what he should do for a moment before dashing towards her bed and leaning over her.

He tried everything to make her stop but after trying to comfort her by saying "my Clara" and "my impossible girl" her moaning just got louder. He desperately wanted to know what her nightmare was about so he could stop it, but he was scared that if he woke her up, she would be terrified. He stayed on the side of her bed and simply glanced down at her for a while before she did anything other than moan. Her hands were still clutched in tight fists and her neck was now slightly tilted back. It looked as though she was being strangled or suffocated.

"Clara!" he cried trying to pull her out of the nightmare. Her response was a breathless "Oh, Doctor!" as she began to arch her back off the bed. He had no idea what to do. She was clearly going through a great deal of pain in her dream and he couldn't stop it. As much as he wanted to hold her, he was scared to touch her. She looked so fragile and so hurt, and yet all that was coming out of her mouth was moans and his name repeated through muffled breaths.

She must be in so much pain. He decided to throw caution to the wind and slide into bed next to her. It may startle her when she woke up, but he felt better knowing that she was safe. He was just about to wrap his arms around her when he heard her say something quietly. He could not make out what she was saying until she began to pant. Then, it came to him; she was whispering the word 'faster'. She must have been dreaming about running with him! It was the only explanation he could think of and he desperately hoped that Clara would be out of this nightmare soon. He sat there and watched her as she panted and moaned, clearly trying to get back to the TARDIS and save herself from whatever she was running from. He wondered what sort of creature was chasing her. Was it the Cybermen or the Silence? Or maybe it was the Daleks or even … the weeping angels. He shuddered at the last one before returning his gaze to Clara, who was now heavily breathing.

He decided to hold her hand when she announced that she was coming. He started to tear up a little when he realized that she was probably running for her life trying to get back to him and he wasn't saving her. If he could punch the version of himself in the nightmare she was having, he would. He could not stand to see her in so much pain. Her screams of pain just got louder as she kept repeated, "I'm coming, Doctor. I'm coming!" He almost started sobbing at this because he knew that he was not with her in the nightmare. The Doctor was now clutching onto her hand and whispering sweet things like, "I'm here, Clara" and, "It is okay. It's going to be okay". After a few seconds of her body shaking, she started to quiet down remarkably. As she did, the Doctor slid down further under the covers and began to nod off.

Clara, on the other hand was just waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face the man who was in bed with her. Her eyes grew wide at the notion that he may have been present when she dreamt about him last night. She did not understand why he was currently asleep in her bed. Was the dream actually real? Had she really had that rough of a night last night? Or was she making noise and he felt the need to make fun of her relentlessly. She had a feeling that she would get an earful tomorrow morning, but for right now she snuggled back into bed next to her Doctor and fell asleep for the remainder of the night.


	3. Nod Nod

*Nod Nod* (Sequel to *Wink Wink*)  
Requested by: Your-lovable-tiger & stalker-hiding-in-the-tardis  
Rated: M for **SMUT (& talk thereof)  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who yada yada yada , but I call Matt Smith… ya know, the usual. _

Clara woke up from her sound sleep resting carefully in the Doctor's arms. He was still fast asleep and she began to wonder what happened last night. Did they actually have sex, or was it just an incredibly vivid dream? Careful not to wake the Doctor, she rolled over to face him. He was sound asleep, which struck her as odd considering she was sure that he did not need to sleep at all. As he slept, she memorized his face; every curve seemed to be flawlessly connected to one another and there was no sign of those sad eyes of his. He looked so peaceful. She remained in this position for what seemed like hours, completely entranced by his silent comfort. She found herself so close to his face that she could feel his breath on her nose, which made her smile uncontrollably. After a few minutes, his body began to move and Clara knew he was waking up. Struggling to figure out what to do, she looked from side to side before she decided to just pretend she was sleeping.

After she fell back under the covers and into his arms, the Doctor woke up to a seemingly motionless Clara facing him. She stayed completely still as he pulled himself closer to her and swiped the hair out of her eyes. She began to think back to what happened last night. She was now almost certain last night was real and it was confirmed by how the Doctor was holding her. She smiled to herself as he laid his arm across her waist and slowly murmured, "My Clara". She could not take his kindness anymore, so she fluttered her eyes so it looked as if she had just woken up from a long slumber. Pretending to just notice how close they had gotten, she whispered, "Oi, down boy" into his ear. He was taken aback by these words, which was obvious by the way he sprang back and forced his hand so it was positioned at his side. She tossed ideas of what to say to him around in her mind and wondered if she should bring up last night. She thought that he must have felt the same way by the way he was looking around trying to avoid making eye contact. She had no idea how to approach the subject lightly, so eventually a random question popped out of her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it?" she blurted out as her hands aggressively forced themselves on to her mouth.

"What?" he answered looking extremely confused.

"Last night…" she swallowed, "was it fun… for you"?

"Clara… you were in pain! Of course it wasn't fun for me"!

She giggled, "Of course I wasn't in pain, and last night was fantastic"!

"Clara" he said as he pushed himself closer to her, "you were moaning and panting. It sounded as if you were being suffocated half of the time".

"Doctor, that's how normal people sound when they're enjoying something like _that_"

"Like what, Clara? What happened last night? You sounded like you were being chased. Like you were being chased and I couldn't help you. What were you dreaming about?"

_Fuck_. That was all that Clara could think when she realized that she had in fact dreamt the entirety of what happened last night. The dream was one of the best ones she had in a long while. The Doctor was on top of her practically ravaging her body while grunting her name the entire time. It was so out of character, but she loved every minute of it. She should be happy that this dream existed at all, but all she could think about was how the Doctor must have heard her half of the "conversation" and misinterpreted it.

"Wait a minute! How did you misinterpret the noises I was making last night?" Clara demanded before raising her eye brows at him.

The Doctor looked at her stunned, "misinterpret" he questioned perplexedly.

"You honestly don't know, do you?" she coaxed while a look of seriousness was still spread across her face.

He shook his head at this and pressed his lips together as to silence himself from saying anything remotely stupid. Clara knew that he was telling the truth. He honestly did not think that anything was happening in this dream other than that she was being chased. Her mind rattled as she wondered how he could have mistaken moans as cries and pants as a loss of breath. The Doctor was now looking at her and questioning her every move. She knew she had to find a way out of this. She decided to come up with the most believable lie she could muster.

"You misunderstood…" she started, clearly trying to find a way to cover up her dream of their intercourse.

"What was happening in there" he asked joyously as he pointed to her head.

She looked around the room and thought about how she would explain the panting and moans, "I was… lifting weights! Yes. Lifting weights." She answered quickly as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Lifting weights?" he responded cocking an eyebrow. "So, why were you saying my name, then?"

"I was saying your name…?"

"Yep… just admit it Clara, you were having a nightmare" he stated knowingly as he pushed himself even closer to her. They were both still in the bed and although it made Clara increasingly uncomfortable as she neared telling the Doctor about her provocative dream, it made the Doctor happy. He undoubtedly loved being near his impossible girl and would do anything to protect her. She knew that she had to tell him. His eyes were welling up and he felt terrible knowing that he allowed her to have a nightmare in his presence. She knew it was now or never and although she would have preferred the later, she could not lie to those big sad eyes of his.

"Doctor, my 'nightmare' was actually a dream… and a really good one" she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, but why were you panting… and moaning?" he asked like an unaware child.

"Doctor, do you know what intercourse is"?

He twiddled his thumbs before responding, "of- of course I do".

"That's what was happening last night".

"Really?" he looked over at her and smiled, "in your dream"?

"Yeah, in my dream" she smirked.

'But… if you were having" he breathed, "intercourse… why did you say my name?"

"Um, well…" she began trying to think of something to tell him, but she was at a loss.

"It was with me" he said excitedly. "Was I… good?!"

"Doctor!" she laughed as she pushed him away from her. "I don't remember…"

The next comment he made both shocked and stunned her. She sat in a heap not knowing how to respond for what seemed like days. Usually she was the flirty one and he became all flustered, but today the roles were reversed. As soon as the words popped out of his mouth, she became flabbergasted and knew that she needed to say something witty, but nothing came out of her mouth. She was at a loss and all because he said five words. He didn't just say them, though; he growled them. And they were not just any five words; they were words that gave her permission to fulfill her wildest fantasies. It was a promise and a threat wrapped into one delicious sentence: "I can make you remember".


	4. Tap Tap

*Tap Tap* (FINAL part in the *Wink Wink* trilogy.)  
Rated: M BECAUSE** ACTUAL SMUT, GUYS.  
**Trilogy requested by: snowy-whouffle & clara-oswald-whoufflegirl (_who also gave me the prompt idea)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, __but I'd love to own Matt Smith. _

"You can _make _me remember?" She repeated as she carefully examined his face. He looked completely serious and yet, she could not tell if he had actually meant what he said. The Doctor never seemed like the guy to initiate anything. He was always the clumsy one who was put off by sexual advances of any type. Clara wanted to jump on him and just start what he implied, but just to make sure she slowly asked, "What do you mean, Doctor"?

"Well, you know…" he stuttered and looked completely flabbergasted as she raised her eyebrows at him. "We could… talk about it! Over tea and jammy dodgers!" he exclaimed obviously trying to save himself from the awkwardness that could have happened if he had not said the right thing. She felt her smile fall and her heart drop. She was so sure that he meant that he wanted to reenact what had happened in her dream, but apparently some things were never meant to happen. She would just have to get used to being just friends with her Doctor.

He lead her through the bedroom door and out into the kitchen. It was a short walk, so they did not have time to address the awkward tension that was obviously present between them. When they made it into the TARDIS kitchen, tea was already brewing and the Doctor was running over to the cupboard to collect two packages of jammy dodgers. She could not help but think about how cute he looked in his tattered pajamas. She was not used to seeing him without his bowtie and tweed jacket, but now he was in sweatpants and a loose fitting tee-shirt with his boxers showing the tiniest bit. She bit her lip and tried to remain silent and steady while she looked at up at him from behind the table. He quickly poured two cups of tea and approached the table Clara was sitting at.

The jammy dodgers were sweet and the tea was strong; just like Clara liked it. However, the crunching of the jammy dodgers just acted as a reason for the two of them to remain quiet. Now that the Doctor knew that she had a dream about him, it would never be the same. The awkward nature of the situation was almost overbearing. One of them would have to cut through the tension eventually, but Clara was sure that it would not be her.

The moment Clara heard the crunching seize, she knew that the moment she had been dreading had finally approached. The both of them stared at each other sipping their tea for what seemed like hours when the Doctor finally spoke up.

"So, do you want to talk about it"?

Clara looked down at her cup of tea before mumbling, "I suppose".

She braced herself for what was undoubtedly going to be one of the most awkward conversations she had ever been involved with. The Doctor was obviously trying to make her more comfortable with the topic by suggesting that he could talk about one of his provocative dreams. She obliged, but after a few minutes it was clear that the most provocative thing the Doctor has thought about was kissing her against the console. If he thought that was provocative, she had no idea how he would take the idea of him on top of her, slowly massaging her chest, his mouth slowly tugging at her…

"Clara! Clara, see we all have those dreams! Now, do you think you could tell me about yours?" he intervened.

"Doctor, my dream was a little more… vivid then that" she explained as she bowed her head in shame.

"Clara… tell me." He whispered.

"Well" she began as her voice shrunk in defeat, "we were on my bed, the one I have in the TARDIS…"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide, "O-okay, please continue…"

Clara looked straight into his eyes as she said her next words, "You were on top of me. You threw me on my bed and the next thing I knew we were naked and you were... inside of me".

The Doctor shuddered, "Clara, I would never do anything you didn't want to do. You know that, right?" He looked hurt and whimpered, "You trust me, right"?

She sensed the vulnerability in his voice and wanted to save him from the humiliation of what she had just told him. It was obvious he believed that he forced himself on her in the dream and she knew one way to stop this; she had to confess exactly how she had felt in the dream. "Doctor" she said with a smirk, "I really enjoyed it".

"You enjoyed it?" he questioned trying to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Yeah" she giggled, "why did you think I was moaning"?

"I dunno- it sounded like you were in pain" he answered bashfully.

Clara suddenly had a feeling of relief flush over her. They were talking about this and he was not getting extremely horrified by everything she was saying. She did have one question, however; a question that was lingering over her for quite some time. She stood up and hovered over the table for quite a while as she twiddled her thumbs. Without further ado, she blurted it out so loud that she was sure that the Doctor practically jumped out of his skin.

"Doctor, have you ever had sex before?"

He looked absolutely taken aback by this question, "Clara, I'm over 1000 years old. Of course I have".

"Really" she responded and raised her eyebrows, "and none of the girls made those noises…"

"Nope, not a single one" he boasted proudly.

She began to walk away, but just as she did she looked over her shoulder and said, "I must have been wrong in my dream, then. You can't possibly be any good, then". She then leapt out of the kitchen and into one of the many TARDIS hallways.

"Hey!" he shouted as he ran after her as she skipped and jumped down the hall.

She giggled as she chose a random door and leapt into it with great speed. The Doctor screamed after her and announced proudly, "Clara, that's a closet"! Clara was obviously not listening and remained in the closet without a peep. He stood outside for a few moments before knocking on the door and begging her to come out. She still remained silent hidden behind the door, so there was nothing left for the Doctor to do other than follow her inside and drag her out himself.

As he opened the door, he found Clara standing in front of him. He slowly shut the door behind him and approached her fully naked body fearfully, like if he touched anything she would shatter into a million pieces. She was standing against the wall with her clothes placed on the floor around her, and it was obvious he had no idea what to do. His cheeks began to turn a rosy pink and his hands found their way behind his back as he tried his hardest to look Clara straight in the eyes.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he questioned as he swallowed hard.

"What does it look like, chinboy" she responded with lust in her voice, "You told me you could _make _me remember…"

"We talked about it, Clara." he answered as his head roamed around the tiny closet trying not to look at his gorgeous companion.

She giggled and teased, "Well talking wasn't exactly working, Doctor" as she walked towards him and began to rub his chest.

"Clara!" he gasped quickly as he jumped out of her reach.

"Doctor, when you followed me through the hallway, you can't possibly tell me that you didn't think something like this would happen…" she taunted as she walked over to him slowly and raised her eyebrows.

"Well- um- not- maybe" he stuttered as her hands reached his jacket.

"And…" Clara licked her lips, "you can't tell me you don't want this…"

The Doctor had enough of the taunting. Her naked body was almost on top of him now and he tried desperately to try to get her out of his mind. He could feel his erection building and although his efforts of trying to keep their relationship professional were honorable, they were failing. Her hands were on his shoulders when he fought back. He scooped her up and spun around to unlock the door. After trying to spin and turn the knob, it was obvious that the door was locked.

"Hold on, gotta find the sonic!" he exclaimed as he reached into his pajama's pocket. However, he soon realized that he had obviously left his screwdriver in his tweed jacket. After cursing himself, he put Clara down and cornered her into a nearby wall. Their eyes were fixated on each other and his need for her was growing every second. She had dreamt about him taking her and he could not deny that the thought had crossed his mind a few times. Her eyes were filled with lust and he could tell that she was dying to let him touch her. A smirk grew on his face as he brought his face down to her earlobe and whispered "my impossible girl".

His hands then grasped her waist and he pulled her into him. She was now pressed against the wall as he began kissing and stroking every possible part of her body. His hands roamed her stomach, her back, her neck and with some hesitation, her breasts. She was moaning softly at the slightest touch of him, and she was definitely the loudest of all the women he had been with. He had always thought that moaning would put a damper on any sexual experience, but Clara's egged him on. He kissed and sucked at her neck until she had little red marks that would surely be there in the morning, and instead of hesitating, he grabbed her naked arse and pulled him into him ferociously demanding her.

Clara obviously caught on as she bit her lip and began to struggle out of his grip in order to tear his pajamas off. This proved to be an easy task considering he was just wearing pajamas and Clara could not help but blush at the fact that he was not wearing any under garments. As soon as his clothes hit the ground, he pushed Clara against the wall and started working at her mouth. He sucked and nipped at her mouth until her lips were swollen from the contact. His erection was now pressing firmly against her stomach and he could not help but groan in pleasure as her fingers glazed over him nonchalantly.

"Oh, Clara" he groaned as he broke off all contact and ran to the door in order to try to undo the lock so they could make it to one of the beds.

"Doctor" she whispered grabbing the naked Doctor from the door, "take me. Now". She proceeded to jump into his arms and considering the Doctor was caught off guard, he slammed into the locked door. Clara sank down onto his fully erect cock just as the door had open. Her moans silenced the sound of the opening door, but they did not stop the Doctor from tumbling backwards from the missing support the door was giving him moments earlier.

He gasped as his back hit the TARDIS floor. "Clara" he breathed, "we can make it to the bed."

"Don't even think about it chinboy" she started as she sank down on him once more.

He could not stop himself anymore. He took Clara and positioned her underneath him. He looked at her as to ask her permission and she immediately pulled his face down with both her hands and began kissing him hard on the mouth. He took this as an acceptance to finish what they had started and thrust into her slowly. He felt her moan into his mouth as his length filled her entirely. He froze as he realized how much she was enjoying this. Her moans were fuelling his every desire and he needed her in every way possible. Once she was comfortable around him, he could feel her hips grinding up against him.

Her eyes opened wide and just as she was about to stroke his face, she commanded, "Faster, you clever boy". His body acted on this command and he forced himself into her again and again as fast as he possibly could. By the sounds Clara was eliciting from underneath him, his technique was working. She was undoubtedly the loudest woman he had ever been with, and it made him feel extraordinary. She was moaning and whimpering out in pleasure for him and him alone. With ever plunge, he got deeper inside of her and he could not help but letting out grunts of his own. Her nails were creating blistering red streaks all down his back, which encouraged him to pound harder into her. With every thrust he got closer to his climax and he could tell that she was close as well. He grunted and moaned, "Clara" in her ear with every thrust in order to push her closer.

He soon knew it was going to be a race to the finish when both of them shuttered and loudly cried out the other's name. Clara's motions were spastic as she came down from the high she had just been on. The Doctor on the other hand continued to thrust in and out of her sloppily as he exploded inside of her. The two of them remained on the cold floor in each other's arms for quite a while after they had recovered from the amazing events of what happened between them.

"Well…" Clara sighed as she leaned against the Doctor's chest, "that was spectacular".

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled, "Clara, my Clara. You were right, louder is better".

She laughed and looked up at him, "I told you! However, my dream was wrong about one thing".

"What do you mean?" he looked at her quizzically.

"You weren't as good as I imagined chinboy…" she laughed as his facial expression sank. She looked straight into his eyes and brought her hand up to run through his hair. He looked down at her in sadness and she could tell that he thought she regretted their time together. She shook her head at him and smiled, "The reason you weren't as good as I imagined" she smirked, "was because you were much, much better".

The next words out of her mouth made the Doctor jolt in delight. He could never imagine being happier than he was with her in that moment. She made him feel as if he was the most loved man in the universe, and the Doctor knew that was a tricky feat to conquer. His Clara always knew what to say and when to say it. She always knew how to make him feel better and how to make him feel needed. He wanted to make Clara feel protected but Clara had given him something he never thought anyone could in return; she made him feel safe. So with these words he promised himself to never let Clara have a nightmare without him relieving her from it; especially if that nightmare was actually a dream about none other than himself.

"Doctor" Clara whispered, "Thank you for showing me the stars".


End file.
